Heaven's Desserts
by Periwinklesymphony
Summary: It's about a teenager who has a serious illusion about Michael Jackson whenever she sleeps. She eventually finds out that the ghastly Michael in her dreams isn't dangerous at all.
1. Sickness

**Year: 2015**

 **It's about a teenager who has a serious illusion about MJJ whenever she sleeps. She eventually finds out that the ghastly Michael in her dreams isn't dangerous at all.**

 **The story is going to be pretty long, ... pretty long.**

 **Enjoy yourself~**

* * *

 **TIME 9:58** **PM**

 **PLACE The Hospital**

I had a question, why was I here taking a mental evaluation?

The doctor pushed his glasses up gently, "Cosmo, your results are in. So, you must have been through something," he laughed humorlessly.

"Yes?" I wasn't calm.

"Don't be scared, but… you've got a tiny object that's stuck somewhere in your head. And it's causing inchoate imagination. We're sorry to say that we need to investigate this further."

"A tiny object? Like a seed? Or a creature, is it growing?"

"We're sorry. This evaluation isn't enough to recount what it exactly is."

"What else do I need to do then?"

"Be hospitalized for a week from now. Don't worry, we'll get this thing out."

* * *

 **Now you might think that I was a pretty stern person, alone and imaginative. But I was factually an optimistic. I was a cartoonist with a little fame, and I had numerous amount of acquaintances, and a few real friends. Thus, this** ** _object_** **in my head was so unpredictable.**

* * *

 **TIME 4 HOURS AGO**

 **PLACE Cosmo's Bedroom At Home**

"Amy, I can't sleep— I see those eyes every night." I sobbed bitterly.

She was quiet for the moment on the other side of the phone, "I can take you to the hospital. I mean, not the hospitals for physical harms."

I laughed quietly. "Why don't you just say that I'll become a psycho path?"

She mourned, "wait right there, I'll go to yours."

"Oh, isn't it too late?"

"No, it is only 8:40, you go to sleep earlier and earlier these days."

"But I am sleepy," I blinked against the tiredness, "and I can't open my eyes. And when I shut them tight, I'll…I'll see…"

"Shh, don't recall it. I'm coming, wait for 20 minutes."

I sighed. "You're the best, Amy. I'll surely make it up to you when this is all over."

"Shh, now go eat something. That will alleviate the sleepiness."

"Thanks, Amy."

"All right." She hanged up in a hurry.

I smiled at how lucky I was. Amy gave me the best thing that had ever been mine.

* * *

 **TIME After The Mental Evaluation**

 **PLACE The Hospital Lobby**

"Cosmo," Amy called, "what's the verdict?"

"Well, you've got to guess."

"Sleep-deprived?"

"There is an object in my head that isn't supposed to be there." I explained.

"An object…" she winced, "that's curious. How big is it?"

"I thought he said it was tiny, but you know how doctors lie."

"Tiny object in Cosmo's brain." She pushed her lower lip up.

"In my head, not in my brain. That's different." I pointed out.

"So what do you need to do?"

"Stay. Here. One week."

"Sleep here?" she sounded like staying in a mental hospital was more serious than my illness. She was right somehow.

I nodded.

"Oh, but you can't! Hospitals are scary. And there are psychos everywhere, they sleep-walk around with their eyes open, and they make strange sounds that sound like…"

"Amy!" I patted on her head, "I'm going to stay here. And if you're worried, why don't you stay with me?" I teased, "I'm sure I'll take care of your pretty little mind."

"Oh, I am not staying with you in your psychological hospital," She provoked with a disgusted kind of look, "and I thought you said that you'll make it up to me."

"I will when all of this is over. A week later, I'll be out and you pick out a city, I'll pay for everything."

"Can you actually afford it?" she raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, I know you're stupid enough to not let me pay for everything."

…

* * *

 **We were happy.**

* * *

After the registrations and stuffs, I leaped on to the new hospital bed, God was it harsh!

"Stupid bed! I miss mine at home, and yours is lovely too." I complained.

Amy was looking worried.

"Cosmo?"

"Yes?"

"Just, enjoy your time here. I mean, it is a hospital. But don't feel ousted. Take this as a lesson, don't stay up till dawn like your last months." She was serious.

"Well, those were necessary. You can't blame me. Do you want me to be as lazy as you?"

"I'm serious. Look at you now, strange object invaded you, whose fault is it?"

I let out a long breath, "Okay."

She smiled anyway, "do you want to get some rest?"

"Okay, but…"

"I won't go. I can wait for a few hours."

I looked at her with innocently grateful eyes in a playful way.

"Now you go sleep." She sat down near the bed.

I fell asleep in less than 30 seconds.

* * *

 **TIME Dreaming**

 **PLACE Dreaming**

It was so dark. I couldn't feel I was there. I wanted to stand up and walk around, maybe look for a light spot but I couldn't find my legs. Was I even a whole person? And what was wrong with this silence? My, it was so quiet, I could hear my breath, my heartbeat, my pulse near the wrist, the pulse at the end of the jaw altogether in the same beat. Yet these were only the strongest. I could hear something flowing softly along the beat, was it my blood flowing? My, how quiet… I could hear everything that's going on inside me.

My breaths are getting shorter, faster. I felt that something was coming.

Coming from my back.

Another system of life! Heartbeats, pulses, but where was his breath?

Could he be someone without breaths?

The beats of his were constant. And it was quiet enough to sense that he wasn't coming directly towards me. He was going in circles.

I tried to bit my finger, but no arm came up to my face, I just felt the breathless man stopped moving in circles and came a little bit closer to my direction. My breaths were faster. And the other creature came faster as well.

I didn't dare to turn around, although I knew turning around when he was inches away was worse, but still, I didn't move.

I waited for him instead.

"Who are you?" My, I could speak in this situation. My sound was so loud and broken.

"Haa…" he let out a long breath, but didn't inhale back.

His sound was familiar to me.

"Just tell me who you are," I didn't forget to be polite, "please."

He laughed a melodically laugh. Now I knew who he was. The person wasn't someone that could have slipped my mind.

It was Michael J. Jackson.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **My, I was so thrilled when this idea came to me! Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for reading and please review, please review! It's our culture to say the important stuffs for 3 time. Please review! :)**

 **BTW, My name's Hestia. :)**


	2. Step

**TIME Dreaming**

 **PLACE Dreaming**

What a perfect sound of laughter. The thought of ... MICHAEL being with me in such an intriguing situation was just simply fabulous! Look at me~ I was not scared at all.

Well, I had better be outgoing in order to make friends, right?

"Call me Cosmo." I was smiling.

"Hmm," He thought for a moment, "why would you think I don't know your name?"

"You don't have to know my name. I'm just being welcoming." No way to trick me from calmness.

"Can you look around?" he was still behind my back.

"There's nothing here."

"Then why are you here? Why aren't you scared?" he challenged.

"Well, what did you expect? I create stories. I have a lot in mind, it's not _so_ hard for me to perceive somewhere like here. By the way, where are we?"

"You seem perfectly at ease. I think you're able to find out by yourself."

"How? I can't see anything."

"You will eventually." He paused to let out another breath, without inhalingly, "do you know what day it is?"

"No." I guessed a terse answer would be less stupid.

"It's a big event. I don't want you to miss it. Will you come? There's a feast. If you're not hungry, at least have some desserts."

"Celebrating what?"

He hesitated, "Bestowal—like that."

"I wouldn't mind. But will there be a lot of people like you at the table?"

"Yeah. And people your age."

I felt a surge forward. Because I couldn't feel my torso, it was like a force of wind leading me to go with him. This was the first time that I had caught a glimpse of him. He was in a wide pastel shirt with long sleeves, his coal dark hair jumping delicately, hands in his pockets, a casual smile on the edge of his lips.

He seemed like a splashing firefly, glowing softly to disperse the uniformity of the rest of this color. I replayed the conversation we had in my mind, and I regretted everything I said—I wasn't being nice. Why would he listen to such an obtrusive featured personality?

We glided for a few more seconds before he reached his arm out and gave me a sudden stop at the waist.

"Watch your slide." He mumbled impatiently, "You were going to hit the marble sculpture."

"Well, I can't see anything in front of me, is that my fault?" I hated saying this, when did I become so rude? I didn't understand…

"Not your fault." He answered, "So in other words, guess you can't see anything here but me."

"Why?" I felt a mysterious sense of ease and pleasure secretly.

"I am more important, to be forthright."

"Why are you important?"

"It's a step."

"Step to what?"

"I have to help you find out."

"You are going to help me find out why you're important?"

"Seriously? Oh, forget it. Just watch your step. The people are watching."

"I can't see anyone."

"They can't either but they can hear you."

"You're bluffing."

He ignored me and raised his right hand, pointing to the middle of nowhere with a long, white finger. "That, that place, is where the desserts are—you can't see them yet."

"Since when did desserts become principal?"

"It's going to be the first or the last thing you eat. So then, why don't you go ahead and see if you can smell them?"

"Can I ask _why_ again?"

"Just smell them first." He frowned.

I carefully found my way around the sculpture. The desserts were special. This person wanted me to smell them with dogged determination. He was watching me from a distance. And his eyes were black spheres as a whole, that added to his enchanting charisma.

I got closer and closer to the desserts.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I've just realized there really isn't much of MJ here. Maybe he only serves for an ideal hero for this.**

 **I've changed the story's name from** ** _Crownless King of Pop Michael J Jackson_** **to** ** _Heaven's desserts_** **. I don't own Michael, I love him.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review, please review, it's our culture here to repeat, please review!**

 **Hes**


	3. An Essay on Michael Jackson's Ghosts

**This is just an assignment I wrote, but my father read it and he suggested me to put it here on FanFiction.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Michael Jackson's Ghosts

The short film's name is Michael Jackson's Ghosts. It's more like a 34-minute-long music video than a movie. But it intriguingly depicts how a ghastly anthropoid ghost in the old castle shows his personalities to the crowd which ousted him.

Michael Jackson chose Stephen King to cooperate with to collect the manuscript of the short film.

The story goes like this: In a normal town, there is an abnormal ghost living alone in a mystical castle. He appears to be human most of the times, and is famous for scaring people around.

The ghost never really hurt anybody but the stern mayor one night gathers a bunch of citizens with him carrying torches ready to chase the ghost out of town. The crowd contains all kinds of people—kids, teenagers, men, women & elders with racial difference. They encounter the ghost who seems to act like a genteel person. The mayor rudely calls the anthropoid ghost "freak". Lightning strikes, sending chills over their spines. The ghost lets out his rotten ghost family and displays dances which the citizens can't help but marvel at.

Just as the citizens begin to grow a friendly feeling towards the stranger, the fat mayor insists to banish the ghost and his ghost family out of town. After the performance and the bow, the ghost asks calmly, "So, you still want me to go?"

The kids in the crowds shake their head slowly, afraid to break the silence. After perceiving two insisting "yes" from the detestable mayor, the ghost feels desperately hated and violently thrusts his human arms down at the granite floor, "Bang" the thud, and the tears escaping from the citizen's eyes.

The ghost turns himself into dusts and let the wind carry him away.

No one knows if he was just gone or actually dead, they just feel morose that such a talented spirit is misunderstood and left so painfully scarred. They stare at the black& white motif of floor where the ghost has been blown away from, not knowing what they're expecting.

The turning point is when the mayor complacently walks towards the end of the hall, an enormous distorted face thrusts its mouth open in front of him, "hello!" it squeaks. The mayor is petrified, and he runs and runs before fleeing out of a broken-glass window, screaming. The citizens turn away from where the mayor has gone and find the ghost smiling welcomely in his human form, "did I scare ya?"

I think the short film reflects the music career of Michael Jackson himself. He had his own style of walking, dancing, talking, singing and thinking, so unique that it was hard for normal people to perceive his ideas. He tried to express his perspective about music and love.

His fans strongly supported him, but there were always tabloids and journalists who twisted stories around, throwing him in a class with a bad name. Michael was perturbed by it, but the "story-tellers" were never penalized for their mistakes. Despite all the "King of Pop" name, Michael couldn't help but feel lonely for all the misunderstandings. They ripped his pride for nothing. And that was enough to agitate anyone to make them feel depressed.

The short film has a bright side to look on in the end: the ghost revives. It was like a wish he put on himself. He wished he could stand erect against the rumors and simply be the man he wanted to be, filled with laughter.

Hestia

from Beijing

刘文聪

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **When I've got time, I'll write a bunch of jottings about Michael Jackson.**

 **Thanks for reading & please review!**


End file.
